Just Too Special
by Aries Heronine
Summary: Starfire has had enough. She finally tells Robin exactly how she feels. But Robin doesn't take it quite as she would have hoped. Oneshot.  Rated T for swearing. R&R please! :


Hey, e'erbody! So...this is just a little oneshoty thing that I've had in my head. I decided it might like to see the light of day for once. Reviews would be lovely!;D

Oh! Btw...in my head, Robin's about two years older than Starfire here. Jus' sayin'.

Oh! (This is the last "Oh!" I promise!) I don't usually swear, but I thought it would fit here. If you're offended by swear words, stop reading...now. Otherwise, it's nothing too graphic, so enjoy!

Oh! (Tee-hee, I lied.) I _love_ comments and reviews! ;D Jus' sayin'. xD

Now on with the oneshot! (I refuse to call it a story.)

"But Robin! I LOVE YOU!" Her hands flew to her mouth, covering it. She could not believe she had just said that out loud. And apparently, neither could he.

Robin stopped cold in his tracks and spun around. His jaw dropped, and then quickly snapped shut again. He took a moment to regain his composure, and then made his face unreadable. "No you don't, Starfire. You don't know the first thing about love. You can't love me. It's impossible."

"But I _do_ know, Robin. And I know that I love you. It is not the impossible."

"You're too young, Starfire. You don't know what you're saying." While Starfire sounded desperate, Robin remained steely.

"I am most certainly NOT too young! I am sixteen. I know what I am saying. I know what I am doing, Robin. I. Love. You." She took a step forward, towards Robin. He took a step back.

"Starfire, you are too young. And if you deny that, then believe that you are too good. That I'm too bad. Any of the thousand of reasons why you loving me cannot, in any way, make any sense at all. You're the good girl, Starfire. I'm the bad boy. Maybe you think you love me because we're so close. Maybe it's because you…you, pity me or something. But there is no way you actually love me."

"But I do, Robin!" she argued. "I love you! You are the brave and courageous, and smart and intuitive and the selfless. How could I not?" Starfire's voice softened as she argued her point.

"I'm not, Starfire. I'm dangerous and stupid and lucky and selfish. I have sex with girls that I don't give a damn about just for the hell of it. I swear like a fucking sailor. I whine and complain; I'm insufferable. I'm a sore winner and a sore loser. My natural instinct is to fight. Starfire, you're intelligent, kind, sweet, loving, and innocent. You've never been with a guy; you've never even a kissed a guy! Everyone loves you; you're everyone's hero. You're pretty, you help the needy, and you love animals. You're always the peace-maker. You never raise your voice, and rarely do you ever cuss. Do you see why this silly, imaginary infatuation with me is just that? Imaginary? Because it just doesn't make sense."

"I am still that little helpless alien who came to your planet terrified and hurt in your eyes. Am I correct?" She didn't wait for him to respond. "Robin, I go out there every day and "beat the shit" out of people so that they cannot hurt others like I was hurt. And every day, right before we leave, I pray that I may find my sister that day so I can do the paying back. And I pray that I find her when I am alone, without you, or Raven, or Beast Boy or Cyborg, so you cannot stop me from beating the shit out of the bitch and killing her. I do not get angry, Robin? I am always the peace-maker? It is so that I can make sure that when I do find Blackfire, and you are one of the fucking idiots if you think I will not, I will be able to kill her without a second thought. It is so that I can torture her the way she tortured me before she finally sent me to the Citadel so they could torture me. So I can look her in the eye right before I kill her, and she can feel the fear she made me feel when she made me watch my parents die. So that I can send her to hell personally, where that bitch belongs. I am not one of your Earth's silly fucking angels, Robin. I merely play pretend every single day. The one good thing that has been in my life, Robin, is you. I am not the 'helpless' anymore. But I know that I am not capable of being on my own, either. But I suppose I will have to try anyways."

And with that, she walked away, leaving Robin standing alone in the hallway, open mouthed, trying to understand what had just happened.

Tears streamed down Starfire's face. She had just poured her heart out, and Robin had simply shut her down. He had successfully convinced her that he did not feel for her the way she felt for him.

In Robin's head, a different train had left the station.

"I love you, too, Starfire. But I'll never tell you. You're just too special."


End file.
